1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to apparel, and, in particular, performance apparel.
2. Background Art
Physical activity is important to maintaining a healthy lifestyle and individual well-being. There are many activities in daily life that require individuals to use their strength, agility, posture and balance, and maintaining physical fitness can help individuals complete these activities with minimum disruption to their lives. Maintaining physical fitness has also been shown to strengthen the heart, boost HDL cholesterol, aid the circulatory system, and lower blood pressure and blood fats, translating to lower risk for heart disease, heart attack, and stroke. Physical activity also strengthens muscles, increases flexibility, and promotes stronger bones, which can help prevent osteoporosis.
Garments worn during physical activities should not hinder the wearer's performance of their activity, and should ideally support the user in achieving their physical fitness goals. Garments are known that purport to assist a user in achieving a variety of fitness goals, including increasing muscle activation in desired locations. However, existing garments often suffer from myriad problems such as poor functionality, uncomfortable fit, high cost, and undesirable aesthetics.
Accordingly, there is a need for garments with improved functionalities that may solve one or more of the above mentioned problems with existing garments. There is also a need for garments that allow a wearer to better achieve his or her physical fitness goals while engaging in physical activity throughout the course of his or her daily routine.